


all good boys go to heaven

by heavenbarnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand Jobs, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenbarnes/pseuds/heavenbarnes
Summary: If good boys go to heaven, where do the bad boys go? Straight to your door.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	all good boys go to heaven

Bucky was a choice, some might say a bad one, but you couldn’t say you didn’t know what you were doing. It wasn’t Winter Soldier, bloodshed and destruction bad. It was break your heart, your back and your patience all in one night.

One night alone with him was like spending a night in purgatory, but finding your sins forgiven in the light of the morning. Falling for him certainly felt like falling from grace, but landing softly in his bedsheets.

And upon being asked, not a doubt in your mind that you’d do it again.

-

He hadn’t been around too long, long enough for the both of you to catch each other’s eye. You couldn’t name a time that the two of you were together, that your eyes were ever anywhere else. He never acted on it, he wouldn’t give you the time of day unless you asked for it.

Or maybe, worked for it?

He wouldn’t give anything away, never back down without a fight. Your fight looked like a silk slip dress, bright white, and mid-thigh. It was accompanied by a saunter into the party, immediately scanning your situation. You lost count of the number of eyes that fell on you.

No need for the count, only one pair mattered, and they’d hit you before the change in air had.

Your ignorance towards him served purpose as you wrapped your hand around a drink that’d already been prepared for you. You kept your back to him as you waited for that moment.

There it was.

Strong hands landed on your waist and you felt a strong form at your back. You giggled inwardly, lips wrapping around the paper straw. You felt the fingers tightening against your hips, trying to draw you back. The strong grip was getting dangerously close to the hem of your dress.

“You greet everyone like this?” Your voice was a sharp quip, already feeling lips getting closer to your ear.

They met the sensitive skin there, nipping ever so gently to make your skin prickle. Bucky was moving slowly against you, willing you to give in and make it easy for him.

“Only the ones that are dressed like angels.” He growled, the low rumble resonating through your body and sending a flood between your thighs.

“I’m an angel?” You placed down your glass and turned in his grasp, nearly nose to nose. “Well only good boys go to Heaven, so where does that leave you?”

He dipped his head, lips moments from your own till you could nearly taste him. His fingers ghosted against your thighs, trying their way up.

“The way I think about you when I’m alone, there’s no way that I’ve been good.”

He gripped your skin and pulled you in, sounding a gasp from within you and setting your heart rate faster.

“But I can bring Heaven to you.”

And he brought you Heaven, he brought you to his room, he brought you to your knees. Your legs wrapped tight around his waist as he carried you to his bed. He held tight to the soft skin that was being exposed by your small dress, remembering the way that you felt.

You felt a sharp slap against your ass, the burning red that he left in his wake moving through you and making you cry out into his mouth.

Your lips moved against his like they were never meant to be anywhere else, his distinctive taste working its way through your mouth. Your hands snaked into his hair, grabbing on and giving a tug back. The moan that sounded from him was like nothing other.

He let go of you, throwing you back against the bed. He dropped to the mattress, stalking you up it, eyes lit up like the eternal flame. He caught sight of your lack of panties, making him shake his head.

“You’re so fucking dirty!” A strong hand wrapped around your ankle and pulled you towards him.

You squealed at him, feeling the way he immediately peeled the dress off you, tossing it over his shoulder. He looked down at you in all your glory, running his hands over your body with a stifled groan. You reached out, fingers going for his belt and working to undo it.

As you pulled at his trousers, he lifted his shirt over his head, leaving him standing above you in his briefs. The light shining behind him made him look like a prophet, sent to make you repent for your sins. His body was a sight to behold, tanned and sculpted like someone had known what you’d wanted all along.

The sight of him made you squeeze your thighs together, thrashing your head from side to side as you did.

“Just looking at me gets you all wet, baby?” He asked, a cheeky grin on his face.

You’d imagined this before, the way that he looked when he was nearly bare for you, but you couldn’t imagine the way that your body would react when you finally got to see it.

He placed his hands on your knees, prying your legs apart so he could see just what he’d done to you. You wrapped your fingers around his wrist, pulling it to your soaked pussy and immediately pressing his fingers against you. You rolled your hips into him, begging for any sort of release.

“Please touch me, Bucky.” You cried out for him, no sense of shame.

The groan he let out was guttural, feeling the natural way you reacted towards him. He moved two of his fingers against your swollen clit, collecting wetness and dragging it back up. His other hand rubbed himself through his briefs.

The wet spot was already beginning to form on the material. It told you that you’d better take care of that soon or else you’d be having to clean those briefs up with your mouth.

You cried out for him, hands wrapping around his forearms and pulling him in closer. You brought his lips back to yours, the shortest kisses to sate you for the smallest time. You felt Bucky’s fingers at your entrance, ready to work you open.

He felt your muscles, unwilling to let him in with out a try. As he eased into you, your body lifted off the bed, the arch in your back showing him the affect he had on you. His thumb came to your clit, working you steadily and admiring the way you cried out for him.

“Look at you taking my fingers, you’re so gorgeous.”

He steadily stroked himself through his briefs, waiting for the moment he got to sit you on his cock and feel that warm and wet pussy all to himself.

“You’re so fucking tight, pretty baby.” His voice was gruff and commanding, making the heat trail over your skin.

You reached out to pull him back to you, your voice nothing more than a whimper.

“I want you inside me, now please.”

A needy little cry was all it took, he was stripping himself of his briefs and wrapping his lips around his soaked digits. Your eyes widened at the sight in front of you, his cock slapping against his stomach.

“That’s a pretty face, you want my big cock?”

As he lent his body over you, you took his length in both hands, twisting and stroking your way along it. It was worth it for the delicious noises Bucky treated you with. 

You wouldn’t lie that you’d imagined what his cock would look like, how it would feel hot and heavy in your hands. It was bigger than you’d ever thought. You couldn’t stop yourself from wanting to run your hands along it.

He propped himself on one arm above you, the other taking his cock from you and sliding it against your wetness. You coated him fully, your bodies reaction to him being a natural flood.

Your legs wrapped back around his waist as he made his slow sink into you, his jaw clenched as he felt every inch of your velvet smooth walls. Your eyes rolled back in your head, fingernails sinking into his shoulders as he split you apart.

He was going to be sure you’d never forget how it felt to be fucked by Bucky Barnes.

Once you were full of him, he rolled his hips once, listening to the cry that omitted from you. It made a grin spread across his face, knowing he could render you like this. You moved your hips back against his, meeting each thrust he sent up into you.

You were calming down, adjusting to the size of him, the burn starting to subside. It was a delicious burn, one that sparked inside of you that would probably stay forever. You gripped him tighter, doing what you could to draw him in.

“Fuck me harder, please Bucky.”

An accidental moan tore from within him, his hand bracing against the bed and his thrusts speeding up. He fucked you well into the mattress, sending your chest bouncing and an incoherent chant of his name leaving your lips.

He knew how to move with you, the feeling of him deep within you only making you want him even deeper. You couldn’t help the sounds that were falling from you, he had you speaking in tongues, levitating, walking on water.

Your hands moved down his back, coming to the tight skin of his ass. They only lifted slightly to deliver a sharp slap that only seemed to make him move faster. Make him want you just as hard as you wanted him.

You felt your walls constricting around him, never wanting to forget the way you felt together. Bucky’s growls were like music, the sound so close to your ear and making your skin prick up. He had never sounded as sexy as he did right then.

“You’re a dirty girl for me, is this all for me?” He asked between thrusts, voice broken up by pants.

“Only for you, this is all yours.”

“Fucking right it is.”

You didn’t know why you wanted to say what you said, something about him made you want to spill your secrets. He made you want to confess. The way his body felt against yours made you think that this was the only thing that was right.

He slipped a hand between you, his thumb finding your clit within an instant. You cried out for him, immediately attaching your lips to his. The way his tongue forced its way into your mouth, this was where he belonged.

You felt the flood gates beginning to open, the rains that were about to cascade down. You reached your fingers back to his hair, tugging it back to expose the delicate skin of his throat. He cried out as you attached your lips to it, teeth gently nibbling at him.

He looked so beautiful when the pleasure was taking over him, made you think he was only ever made to feel this good. He gripped you harder, somehow found the strength to plow you harder. The sound of the headboard colliding with the wall began to sound like a prayer.

“Are you gonna come for me, going to show me how good I’ve treated you?” He moved his hand from your clit, bringing it to your throat.

It caught you by surprise and tipped you straight over the edge, white light flashing before your eyes. A whimper of his name shot through you, pulling him in and silently asking for more.

You felt your muscles tighten to milk him, bring him right over with you. His thrusts began to falter, his head leaning down to bury in his neck. You brought your hand up again and have him a sharp slap, telling him that it was his time.

You could’ve missed it, but it was there. A pathetic whimper coming from him, getting lost in your skin as he let himself go. His hips relaxing as you felt him fill you up, giving you all he had until it was threatening to drip from you.

You lay there with him draping you, his heart beating so close to your own, making you melt into each other for just a moment.

It was to your surprise when he pulled you back to bed, to sleep beside him. His silent way of telling you he didn’t want you to go just yet wasn’t met with protest. You felt sleep take you as he wrapped his arms around you.

-

Bucky wasn’t a choice you regret making, he is worth the fun and memories that never stop playing in your head. Waking up in the morning to find his side of the bed empty. Rolling to find a piece of paper on the nightstand with one note.

“ON A MISSION IN ROMANIA TILL I DON’T KNOW WHEN. – BUCK”

And you have to admit to yourself that you let him have something over you, when you feel that twinge in your heart you promised yourself you wouldn’t get. It’s found in the way he moves, the way he touches you, the way he says your name.

And you lay back with a smile on your face, knowing that you’ve been good enough to go to Heaven, and you will be as soon as he’s back.


End file.
